Powerful Sister
by stubbendick26
Summary: Serenity returns to her brother's Sam and Embry but what happened to her? How does she know everyone? What is the legend of the white wolf?


My name is Serenity Uley, I am the half sister of the Alpha pack leader on the Quilutte reservation. I have not seen my brother since I was four years old, my mother took me in the middle of the night without my fathers knowledge. You see my parents were never married, my father always wanted a daughter since he already had two sons, Sam and Embry, when my mother became pregnant with me he was so excited to learn he was finally going to have a little girl. They had a written, legal agreement that she would have no contact with me since she didn't want to keep me, they both signed the agreement. On the day she took me, she noticed that I was playing with my brothers and some of their friends when I attacked Paul Lahote for throwing rocks at Embry and hitting him in the eye. Billy Black had said that I was a natural fighter. So my mother thought that if she had me trained she could make money off of me by making me fight in the underground circuit. My mother put me in every martial arts, self defense, and gymnastics class she could find. When I was twelve I had my first match which I won and every match after wards. All I wanted was to get back home to my father and brothers, when I turned sixteen I ran away and have been running ever since.

I just started working in Angela's diner/bar as a waitress and singer, I may look tough but I am by no means mean unless you piss me off. I looked up as the door chimed as new customers came through the doors, they looked like Quilutte boys.

"Hi, my name is Serenity Uley. What can I get you to drink?" I asked as I pulled out my ticket pad and waited, I finally looked up at them and noticed they were all staring at me.

"Three cokes and two orders of cheese sticks" one said his eyes looked familiar.

"Coming right up" I said as I made my way to the kitchen, I noticed one of them pulling out his phone.

_**Sam's POV:**_

I was sitting at my kitchen table talking to my brother and father when my phone rang, I looked at the ID and it said Paul.

"Hello" I watched as Emily started dinner and smiled.

"Sam get Embry and your father and get your asses to Angela's bar now" he said then hung up when I heard the waitress came to their table with drinks.

"Guys, Paul said we need to get to Angela's bar, he sounded excited." I said they nodded, we got into my truck and raced to the bar. We found them sitting at a table close to the stage.

"What is so important we had to hurry here?" I asked as I stared at Paul.

"Just wait you would have believed me if I told you over the phone." he said with a look on his face that said 'you are going to love this'. That is when Angela came to the stage to announce the next act. Angela is Jacob Blacks imprint so everyone knew her and loved her.

"Ladies and Gentleman our very own siren, Serenity Uley" I jumped out of my seat along with my father and brother with shocked expressions. I watched the girl walk up to the microphone and you could tell she had a hard life. Her eyes connected she smiled sweetly at me. I watched as her eyes caught dad's and Embry's and a tear ran down her cheek. Her long black hair is pulled back into a pony tail, her body is toned and muscular from working out, and her blue eyes shined brightly. I knew she was my sister right away because no one else from any tribe has ever had brilliant blue eyes like my sister does. She turned her head to the band and nodded.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin'on  
With you gone still upsets me

There are days  
Every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein'that lovin'you  
Is what I was tryin'to do

It's hard to deal with the pain  
Of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin'it

It's hard to force that smile when I  
See our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder

Gettin'up, gettin'dressed  
Livin'with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away all the words  
That I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein'that lovin'you  
Is what I was tryin'to do

I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin'on  
With you gone still upsets me

There are days  
Every now and again  
I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein'that lovin'you  
Is what I was tryin'to do

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

Never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seein'that lovin'you  
Is what I was tryin'to do

_**Serenity's POV:**_

After my song was over I went to the back and breathed a sigh of relief, I was never good with preforming on stage. I grabbed my tray and walked over to the table where all of the Quiluette's sat and smiled at them.

"Hi I'm Serenity Uley, What can I get the rest of you to drink?" I asked, but I was shocked when the elder gentleman stood and hugged me tightly to him, I dropped my tray in the process.

"My baby finally came home." he whispered, I backed up a little and stared at him not understanding. Then it hit me, I was staring at the only people that ever loved me.

"Daddy?" I asked, when he nodded I jumped into his arms and held him tight, I looked up when someone cleared their throat.

"Hey baby sister. It has been a long time" I smiled at him, and hugged him.

"I have missed you Sammy, and you too Embry" I said as I hugged them as tight as I could. "Let me guess that makes you Paul" I said to the man that grabbed his phone after I left the table.

"Yeah it is good to see you again." he said as he got up and hugged me.

"Thank you" I whispered to him.

"For what?" he asked pulling back a little.

"For calling my family and letting them know where I was." I said then looked up as the door chimed, when I looked at my mother and my old manager I became angry. "Guys I have to get back to work then I will come to the reservation and try to find a home there." I said, they all nodded when they heard the tone in my voice. "Oh I will go get your food as well" I added then took off to the kitchen. I served my brother and his group, as I walked away from his table Jim, my old manager, grabbed my arm.

"Serenity it is time to come back to the circuit." he hissed at me and I glared at him.

"I will never go back to the circuit go find another meal ticket" I hissed back. By this time I was flanked by my new family.

"Serenity baby come home mommy will make it all better." My mother said to me while stroking my cheek.

"Sandra you will take your hand away from me before you lose it. You touch me again your dead" I said then walked away only to be grabbed around my waist by Jim. I turned quickly kneeing him in the gut then punching him in the face.

"I told you I will NOT go back. I am over twenty one years old you no longer have a say over me. Both of you can go to hell." I yelled then left the bar with my family following me.

"Serenity we have a lot to catch up on. Come home with us baby girl" my father said I nodded. I jumped on my motorcycle and followed them to Sam's place. When I stopped I looked around and noticed a young woman standing at the door waiting for us, Sam ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Serenity met my wife Emily, Emily my baby sister Serenity." he said, I smiled at her and went to shake her hand but she rushed me and hugged me tightly.

"Welcome home Serenity, I hope you can stay with us for a while." she said.

"Yeah, I would love to. Plus I have nowhere else to go, and being a shifter makes it difficult to stay in one place." I said as I looked around, I heard a gasp I turned and my brother's and father had their mouths open and staring at me in shock.

"I think it is time we find out what happened to you" dad said, I nodded and followed them to the living room and sat down.

"Well it started right after that fight I got into with Paul for throwing rocks at Embry. Sandra saw everything, she noticed that I was a natural fighter so around midnight she snuck into my room and took me. I woke up in a hotel room in Florida and I cried. I wanted my dad and my brother's. Sandra hated the crying so she began beating me. She threw me in every martial arts, self defense, and gymnastics class she could find. I excelled in every class of course so when I turned twelve she started putting me in matches in the underground fighting circuit, I won every match which made her wealthy. Then she met Jim, he became my manager, things got worse, they were beating me, starving me, wouldn't let me go to school, and they forced me to train constantly. When I turned sixteen I ran, I was making my way back home. I worked, finished school, and I finally made it here. I phased the first time about fifty miles away, I had no idea what was going on but then I remembered the legends and was able to phase back." I said looking at the ground, I heard my brother's growl as my father wrapped me in his arms and held me tight.

"It is alright now little one you are home now" dad said and I smiled at him. I looked up as Sam's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Sam we are needed at the Cullen's, the voultorri is after Nessie" I stared at him with determined eyes.

"Alright we will be there and I'm bringing a new pack member." he said smiling at me and I nodded.

"Just make sure he doesn't attack my family, god still not use to that" Sam chuckled then hung up the phone.

"Come on little sister let's see what you got" Embry said smiling, we stood and walked to the door I kissed dad on the cheek and phased into a pure whit wolf with blue eyes. We raced to the Cullen's place when we got there I hid behind a tree and changed into some clothes. We walked through the front door and I was staring at almost two dozen vampires. I leaned against the wall and watched my brother's as they talked to another shifter.

"Jacob this is Serenity my sister, Serenity Jacob Black." Sam said I nodded towards him not taking my guard down.

"Come on we need to talk to Carlisle." Jacob said we followed him to what looked like a confernce room.

"Everyone this is Serenity Uley, Sam and Embry's younger sister. Serenity this is Carlisle Cullen his wife and mate Esme, Emmett Cullen his wife and mate Rosealie Hale, Jasper Hale his wife and mate Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen his wife and mate Bella and their daughter and my imprint Renesme or Nessie" Jacob said I nodded to everyone not really caring but when I heard imprint I took great care to learn all their scents so I wouldn't kill them accidently.

"What do you need from us? It looks like you have all the fighters you need." Sam said as he looked to Jasper.

"First why did you bring your little sister, she might get hurt" Edward said and I glared at him.

"She is the only that can save your ass so shut it." Embry hissed, I glanced at him knowing what he was talking about.

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked I looked up at him and smiled.

"It is very easy. There is a legend that a female will phase into a pure white wolf and when she does she will be the one to bring peace to both vampire and shifter alike. I saw my sister phase and her fur is pure white. She will be the one to save your family." Sam said he had the look of pure pride.

"Does she not speak?" Rosealie asked with a look of disdain on her face.

"Oh I speak but you won't like what I have to say. Sam what wolves do you want here? I will help train them" I said smiling at my brother.

"There is a section on my phone labeled pack call all but Collin and Brady. We need them to protect La Push for now." he said handing me his phone.

"You got it." I said taking his phone then walking out the back door where a bunch of vampires were practicing. I watched as I made my calls once I had called everyone, I sat down on the grass and continued to watched. They stopped fighting and took off their shirts, of course I whistled. They both turned and stared at me, I smiled then walked back into the house.

"Sam everyone should be here in 5...4...3...2...1" I said then I smiled.

"Momma Vamp we are hungry." Paul yelled. Esme laughed shook her head then headed for the kitchen.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked.

"One of my many talents" I said before walking out to the kitchen, I sat down next to Paul and smiled at him. I nudged him with my shoulder and he did it back, I giggled I turned quickly when I smelled my mother.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at her. Everyone came into the room, Sam, Embry, Paul, and the Cullen's all stood behind me.

"I came to tell you that you have a match in two hours" she said with a smirk on her face.

"You go a head and fill my spot because I have retired. I will NOT fight anymore unless I have to. Get a job make your own money" I said I watched as her face turned red with anger, she walked up to me and tried to slap me but I reached out and grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. "Try that again and I will make sure the next thing you see is a 9x10 cell." I whispered in her ear, I let go of her and glared down at her. "Get lost and don't come back I am done with you" I added then walked out the back door. The two vampires I had whistled at were still there and practicing, I smiled as I watched. When they were done I looked into one of their eyes and my world changed, I had imprinted on a vampire, _Shit Sam is going to kill me._ The vampire stopped in front of me and smiled.

"Hello my mate, I am Garrett Johnson" he said I smiled at him.

"Hi Garrett I am Serenity Uley" I said as I reached my hand out, he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I felt the electricity running through my body the minute he touched me.

"Serenity the rest of the wolves are here and done eating, it is time to get started" Embry said, I nodded and walked out to the middle of the field behind the house to get ready. My mate sat down on the ground and watched me closely. Everyone stood around to watch but Rosealie looked like she waiting for me to fail.

"Before we start I want to prove something, I may be a girl and a shifter but not one of you can best in a fight without using your powers. I have fought vampires before, now who is the best fighter?" I asked looking around, I watched as Jasper walked forward, I smiled at him. "So major, I guess we can start with you." I said grinning. I took off my shirt, I was wearing a sports bra underneath, I looked up at Sam and nodded.

"Begin" he yelled, Jasper lunged for me, I jumped out of the way and flipped landing gracefully on my feet with my back to him. Thinking he had me, he lunged again, I back flipped and landed on his back with my arms around his throat.

"Your dead" I whispered in his ear then jumped down. I smiled at the shocked looks on everyone's face. I looked at Garrett and he was being held back by Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle. I walked over to him and cupped his cheeks with my hands.

"Garrett, I'm alright. Look at me I am fine" I said looking into his eyes. Sam came and stood next to me.

"Serenity what is going on do you know him?" he asked watching me closely.

"Sam this is Garrett Johnson my imprint and mate. Garrett my brother's Sam and Embry Uley" I said they nodded to each other and I smiled.

"How the hell did you beat the god of war?" Someone yelled I turned and looked at Jasper who was sitting on the ground and pulling his hair.

"I have to know, what is your diet?" I asked as I walked over to Jasper and crouched in front of him.

"Animal" he said and I nodded knowing that's why.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rosealie asked and I knew she was the resident bitch.

"It means that your chosen diet is slowing you down. I know about your gift Jasper, and I know you can't stand the emotions coming off of your victims but if you want to be strong enough to defend your family and friends you need to be at your strongest. I can take your power away long enough for you to feed properly. You all need to go back to your natural diet, after the battle I can take your bloodlust away for good and you can go back to your diet with ease." I said at a smiling Jasper who nodded. "Now I need the strongest fighter that is still drinking human blood." I said smiling at a dirty blond male as he walked forward.

"I am Peter Whitlock ma'am" he said grinning like an idiot.

"Ah yes how are you Captain?" I asked and he looked shocked for a moment then shrugged.

"Begin" Sam yelled, Peter lunged at me which I dodged easily. We threw punches and kicks and dodge, until Sam called "Enough".

"So it is the diet" Carlisle said looking upset.

"Don't worry about it Carlisle, hunt the criminals just like Edward use to, like Peter and Charolette still do." I said smiling when he nodded.

"How do you know all of this?" Alice yelled looking very upset.

"I have many talents" I said simply as I looked up at the stars.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Jasper asked walking towards me, I laughed humorlessly.

"A horrible childhood" I said as I heard my mother come to the backyard.

"It wasn't that bad" Sandra said, I glared at her.

"Bella does your dad still work as chief of police? He will have questions about what happened to me." I said as my mother got the look of shock.

"What would like to charge her with?" Charlie asked coming out of the house with Nessie.

"You can't charge me with anything, I took my daughter away from an abusive father" I glared at her, Sam and Embry stepped closer to me then my father came around the corner and smirked at me nodding.

"My father never hit me. And as for the charges how about kidnapping, child neglect, curelty to a child, and child pornography." I said, my brother's and father looked at me with shock because I neglected to them that part. "And that is only the beginning" I added.

"I never kidnapped you, you are my daughter." Sandra screamed.

"The day I was born you signed your rights away to my father, you beat me daily when I begged you to take me home, you starved me, forced me into martial art, self defense, and gymnastics classes, when I was twelve you put me into the underground fighting circuit, when Jim came into the picture you let him take pictures of me and you dressed me or undressed me for them, and then tried to pimp me out. When I found out about that, thats when I ran. I was your meal ticket, I made you wealthy when I fought. I am done with you, I want you out of my life for good. I want my childhood back, I am staying with my brother's, father, friends, and Garrett. I will not fight for you anymore, I will fight for what I believe in and that's it. If you need any evidence chief Swan it is in my back bag at Sam's place with Emily and Collin who are guarding it. Sandra one more warning if you send Jim after me again you may never see him again" I said then walked off, I ran til I got to the river behind the Cullen house then jumped into a tree and watched the water.


End file.
